Cookies
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: "Hime, kau lupa ya? Akukan alergi keju." GLEK! Birthday fic special for Marianne de marionnettenspieler. RnR?


"Cukup ada kamu, rasanya sakitku hilang semua..."

Orihime rasanya ingin melayang ke langit ke tujuh mendengar kata-kata gombal itu keluar dari bibir seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer. Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki stoic nan dingin macam dia, mengucapkan kata-kata gombal yang biasanya keluar dari mulut lelaki melankolis? Namun Ulquiorra nampak serius, wajahnya melambangkan keseriusan.

GYUT

Hangat tubuh Ulquiorra menjalar ke tubuh Orihime. Nyaman, dipeluk Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

**A BLEACH FanFiction made by the melancholy author, Kazekuro Yuka-chan**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**With Characters: Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Schiffer (UlquiHime)**

**Story Alert: Out-Of-Character [OOC], Alternate Universe [AU], School Life, cimon gaje, abal, dan tak pantas dibaca! Don't like? Don't read and go away! X(**

.

.

.

**Special Dedicated: Marianne de marionnettenspieler, my beloved SISTA /PLAK/**

**Happy Birthday, neechan! Wish u all the best, god bless you all~ the time!**

**

* * *

**

**Enjoy Read,**

**CAMERA...ROLLING..AND..READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**

**

* * *

**

Sebagai seorang murid yang baik, kau pasti tahu bagaimana sewajarnya seorang murid bersikap ketika guru sedang menjelaskan. Ya, tepat sekali. Mendengarkan dan menyimak dengan seksama, mencatat jika ada hal penting yang tak tertulis dalam buku, tenang, serta tak berbuat gaduh. Bersikaplah seperti ini, maka nilaimu akan terjamin.

Kau patut mencontoh sikap Ryo Kunieda dan Uryuu Ishida. Dua manusia berotak encer ini terlihat menyimak pelajaran dengan seksama. Sesekali, tangan mereka menyentuhkan ujung pulpen mencium kertas—menuliskan hal-hal penting yang menurut mereka wajib dicatat.

Sejarah—ya. Pelajaran inilah yang tengah di ajarkan seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu di depan kelas. Tangannya yang besar menggeggam sebuah spidol dan menuliskan beberapa hal yang patut dicatat di atas papan tulis putih. Tak ia sadari, betapa bosannya anak didiknya dengan pelajaran yang membutuhkan banyak menghafal itu.

Misalnya, Ichigo Kurosaki yang tengah menumpangkan kepala oranye di atas meja. Dengan kata lain, tidur. Bahkan, adik guru berambut hitam itu—yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki—telah menguap bosan lebih dari lima kali. Oh, bukan hanya bosan, tapi juga mengantuk dan suntuk. Walaupun kadang iris violetnya menatap Ichigo yang sebangku dengannya jijik—karena sungai kecil telah terbentuk di atas meja oleh liur pemuda berambut oranye itu.

Contoh lainnya Toshiro Hitsugaya. Kelopak matanya terbuka setengah dan beberapa kali kepala berbungkus rambut putih-keperakan itu jatuh dari kepalan tangan yang digunakan sebagai porosnya. Lalu, Momo Hinamori. Walaupun iris hazelnya menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis, kepalanya tak menyerap satu kata pun dari guru berambut hitam bernama Byakuya itu. Jelas, gadis bercepol itu tidak berminat menyimak sama sekali pelajaran ini.

Bahkan iris abu-abu yang biasanya menatap ke arah papan tulis, kini lebih memilih menatap meja tak berpenghuni di seberangnya dengan tatapan sayu yang menyiratkan khawatir. Orihime Inoue—namanya—meghela napas panjang dan memainkan pulpen di atas tangannya sekenanya. Intinya, ia sedang berada dalam mood yang kacau dan berantakan.

Alasannya cukup sederhana dan amat relatif: pemuda yang biasanya menduduki meja seberangnya tidak masuk. Aha, cinta monyet para remaja memang sangat mudah ditebak—laksana sinetron yang alurnya selalu sama. "Ulqui-chan," gumamnya pelan—hingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang mendengar.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, jelas itulah nama pemuda yang biasanya menduduki meja seberang Orihime itu. Lelaki berwajah stoic ini absen karena sakit. Bosan terus menerus menatap bangku yang tak berpenghuni itu, Orihime menggulirkan pupilnya—menatap bungkusan plastik berisi stoples yang kecil pula.

Stoples yang berisi kue kering itu tadinya akan diberikan pada Ulquiorra,. Sayangnya, pemuda berwajah stoic itu absen, dan menyebabkan kue kering itu teronggok tanpa penyicip. Bisa saja Orihime meminta teman dekatnya—Rukia, Ichigo, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya—mencicip kue kering yang baru dibuatnya kemarin itu.

Tapi ia yakin keempat temannya itu akan menolak halus. Dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda pula. Maka gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan ini hanya bisa membuang napas—untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pupilnya kembali bergulir—kembali menatap bangku kosong yang seharusnya diisi oleh kekasihnya itu. "Ulqui-chan sakit apa, ya?" gumamnya pelan. "Pulang sekolah aku jenguk saja deh,"

* * *

"Aaaah, Inoue-san pulang duluan?" ulang seorang gadis mungil menggulirkan iris violetnya ke arah Orihime. "Tumben, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Err...anu..a-aku ada urusan!" jelas Orihime mencoba mencari alasan dengan maksud mengelabui.

Tak mungkin ia bilang akan menjenguk Ulquiorra. Bisa-bisa berbondong-bondong satu kelas membuntutinya dan merusak momen berduanya dengan Ulquiorra. Terbukti saat Hinamori dan Hitsugaya kepergok berkencan di taman. Hampir separuh kelas membuntuti pasangan itu hingga Hitsugaya kesal dan ngambek keesokan harinya.

Rukia memasang wajah menyelidik. "Mau jenguk Ulquiorra, ya?" tebaknya tepat sasaran. Tangannya menunjuk bungkusan plastik yang digenggam Orihime di tangan kanannya. "Kue kering itu buat Ulquiorra?" tanya Rukia. "E-enggak kok! A-aku ada urusan! Du-duluan ya, Rukia-chan!" ucap Orihime seraya mengambil langkah seribu dengan pipi merona merah.

"Lho? Inoue-san pulang duluan?" tanya Ichigo. Ia mengulurkan sapu ke arah Rukia yang piket bersamanya di hari itu. Rukia mengangguk seraya menyambut sapu kecil itu. "Kenapa dia?" tanya Ichigo heran. Mata coklatnya bergulir ke bawah—menatap Rukia. "Kayaknya menjenguk Ulquiorra," gadis berambut sebahu itu mengangkat bahunya ringan.

* * *

Ulquiorra bersin-bersin tak karuan. Kulit albinonya yang pucat semakin pucat ketika ia sakit sekarang ini. Ditambah lagi matanya yang berkuang-kunang membuat jalannya terhuyung. Badannya terasa panas, dan ia mengutuki dirinya yang lupa memasang pendingin ruangan di kamar kecilnya di apartemen ini.

"Huaatchim! Huaaatchim!"

Pemuda berambut eboni itu kembali bersin dengan dahsyatnya. Ingus keluar dari hidungnya, dan mendarat tak tahu diri di atas cangkir kopi hangat di sampingnya. Ulquiorra bergidik. Tangannya terjulur untuk menjauhkan cangkir kopi yang sudah bercampur ingus itu. "Menjijikan," komentarnya singkat.

Ia melirik jam, pukul tiga sore. Murid SMA Karakura tempat dimana ia bersekolah pasti sudah pulang semua—Orihime termasuk di dalamnya. Pipinya merona sesaat mengingat nama gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan itu. Sejak pacaran dua bulan lalu, Orihime memanggilnya tak lagi dengan 'Ulquiorra-kun' tapi dengan 'Ulqui-chan'.

KRRUYUKKK

Suara perut keroncongan sungguh mengganggu Ulquiorra yang tengah mengingat memori dengan Orihime. Pria berwajah stoic itu mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ogah-ogahan, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dan membuka kulkas berwarna silver yang terletak di sudutnya. Umpatan kecil keluar dari mulutnya ketika disadarinya kulkas itu kosong—tak berisi apa-apa.

Irisnya yang sehijau batu zamrud bergulir menatap lemari. Bersyukur lelaki berambut eboni itu menemukan sebungkus ramen cup. Dikejar rasa lapar yang memburu, lelaki itu segera menuang segelas air panas ke dalamnya, dan menunggunya matang. Rasa lapar yang menyerang membuatnya tak lagi melihat tanggal yang tertera di bawah ramen cup itu.

TING TONG

Alis Ulquiorra naik—menandakan ia heran. Dengan langkah yang terseret-seret, ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dan membukanya.

"Hime?" ucapnya heran. Ketika iris sehijau zamrud itu menangkap bayangan seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya berdiri di ambang pintu yang barusan dibukanya.

"U-Ulqui-chan, sakit ya?" gadis itu tersenyum garing menatap wajah Ulquiorra lembut. "Err—ini aku bawakan kue kering, dan bakpau." kedua tangan berjari lentik gadis itu terangkat—menunjukkan dua bungkus plastik yang masing-masing bertengger di kedua telapak tangannya. "Bakpaunya tadi baru beli," jelasnya.

"Ngapain repot-repot..." Ulquiorra bengacak rambut eboninya—merasa kekasihnya itu direpotkan. "Kamu masuk dulu deh," tangannya menepuk bahu Orihime dan membuat gerakan tangan 'ayo-kamu-masuk'. Usai mengucapkan 'permisi' dengan sopan, Orihime membuka sepatunya dan segera masuk.

"Maaf, berantakan." Ulquiorra beringsut. Ditepuknya sebuah bantal duduk dan diletakkan di atas sofa ruang tamu. Orihime menggeleng. Ia sedikit tertegun, untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, apartemen ini terlalu rapih! "Nggak berantakan kok, Ulqui-chan," komentarnya pelan dan menghempaskan diri di sofa.

Ulquiorra hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia segera mengambil ramen cup yang barusan ditinggalkannya di dapur. Seraya mengambil sendok, dihirupnya kuah ramen yang masih terasa lezat itu. Ia duduk di sofa, berseberangan dengan Orihime yang tengah membuka bungkusan berisi bakpau.

"Aku beli bakpau dua," paparnya—menunjukkan isi bungkusan plastik itu kepada Ulquiorra yang mengangguk.

"Ada yang isi ayam sama kacang hijau, kamu mau yang mana, Ulqui-chan?" tanya Orihime lembut. Usai menelan sesendok mi, Ulquiorra bersabda, "kacang hijau."

Orihime mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke dapur Ulquiorra dan mengambil sebuah piring berukuran sedang. Diletakkannya dua buah bakpau itu di atas piring, lalu duduk kembali sembari memperhatikan Ulquiorra yang tengah menyantap ramen cupnya.

Orihime bukanlah gadis yang terlalu jeli, namun ia cukup jeli untuk melihat tanggal yang tertera di bawah cup ramen tersebut.

Ia merangsek—mendekati Ulquiorra dan menatap ramen cup itu..

"Ng—ada apa Hime?" tanya Ulquiorra heran. Risih juga dia dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Orihime.

"U-Ulqui-chan.." panggil Orihime lirih. Ia menatap iris zamrud Ulquiorra. "Kenapa kamu makan ramen cup basi?" ia menatap Ulquiorra heran. Sementara pemuda berkulit albino di depannya membelalak. Perlahan, ditengoknya tanggal yang tertera di bawah ramen cup.

_Best Before_ : 03.10.10

.

Bagus, sekarang tanggal 13, lewat seminggu lebih dari batas kadaluarsa.

.

.

.

"HUEEEEEEKS !"

* * *

"Ulqui-chan, masih sakit perutnya?" tanya Orihime pelan. Iris abunya menatap Ulquiorra yang bergumul dalam selimut cemas. Setiap inci majahnya melambangkan perhatian luar biasa kepada Ulquiorra. Pemuda stioc itu bergumul dalam selimut, berbaring di atas sofa. "Sedikit..." jawab Ulquiorra susah payah. Kepalanya pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang, dan tubuh berpeluh, tapi dia kedinginan. Oh, lengkaplah sudah penderitaan seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Kamu masih lapar, Ulqui-chan?" Orihime melirik bungkusan ramen cup kadaluarsa yang tak habis—teronggok di samping tempat sampah, "ramen cupnya 'kan nggak habis. Oh, atau kamu mau kue kering yang aku buat? Atau mau bakpau? Dua-duanya?" Orihime merundung Ulquiorra dengan pertanyaan. Memproklamirkan perhatiannya yang terlalu berlebihan—namun Ulquiorra menyukainya.

"Ahh~ tapi bakpaunya udah nggak hangat lagi, dan nggak ada microwave untuk menghangatkannya," desah Orihime pelan. "Kalau gitu, Ulqui-chan mau makan kue keringku?"

Sulit bagi Ulquiorra untuk menolaknya, apalagi wajah Orihime jenaka begitu. Ulquiorra ingin tersenyum, tapi nyaris tak bisa. Ia ingin mengatakan 'ya', tapi rasa peningnya tak mau berkompromi. Ia mengangguk pelan. Orhime menjerit riang, lantas membuka stoples kuenya. "Hehe, Ulqui-chan orang pertama yang mencoba kue buatanku, lho!" ujar Orihime riang. Senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya.

Jika Ulquiorra sedang ber-melankolis-ria, dia akan bangkit dari rebahannya, tersenyum lantas mengecup kening Orihime—sayangnya pemuda itu stoic.

Orihime menyuap sepotong kue kering ke dalam mulut Ulquiorra. Tidak ada penolakan dari si empunya. Ulquiorra malah mengunyah kue itu dengan nyaman. Enak, itulah pikiran pertama yang terbersit di benak Ulquiorra. Krim coklatnya segera meleleh ketika Ulquiorra menggigit bagian tengahnya. Pemuda berambut eboni itu memang tidak menyukai makanan manis, tetapi pengecualin untuk makanan yang dibuat Orihime ini.

"Enak?"

Anggukan kecil Ulquiorra terlihat.

Orihime tersenyum senang. Senyum manisnya makin melebar—membuat Orihime seperti nyengir kuda.

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra merasakan adanya kejanggalan dalam mulutnya—artinya ada yang aneh dari kue kering Orihime. Rasa manis dalam mulutnya berubah menjadi pahit, yang kemudian berevolusi menjadi rasa pahit, dan kembali bertransformasi menjadi gatal-gatal.

"Hi-Hime,"

"Ya? A-ada yang aneh, Ulqui-chan?" Orihime menatap Ulquiorra cemas.

"A-ada. Kamu masukin apa aja di kue ini?"

"Eh? Coklat, mentega, telur, karamel, dan keju..."

Ulquiorra sudah menemukan jawaban dari kejanggalan dalam mulutnya: KEJU. "Hime, kau lupa? Aku alergi keju..."

Hening.

* * *

Orihime menatap punggung Ulquiorra yang kini berbercak merah—manifestasi dari alerginya. Ia membasuh punggung Ulquiorra dengan saputangan basah, satu-satunya upaya yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengurangi rasa gatal akibat alergi. Mata abunya sendu, melirik penuh rasa bersalah pada Ulquiorra.

"Maafkan aku, yaa, Ulqui-chan. Aku datang ke sini dengan maksud menjengukmu, atau minimal membuatmu sedikit lebih baikan. Tapi, ternyata jadi begini. Aku memang tak bisa diandalkan." Orihime menunduk sedih.

"Aku ini memang ceroboh, masa aku sam—"

Cup

"Jangan bilang lagi," Ulquiorra menepuk kepala Orihime, seakan dirinya anak kecil. Orihime menahan napas, matanya membelalak menatap Ulquiorra, dan tangannya menyentuh bibirnya.

"Cukup ada kamu, rasanya sakitku hilang semua..."

Orihime rasanya ingin melayang ke langit ke tujuh mendengar kata-kata gombal itu keluar dari bibir seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer. Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki stoic nan dingin macam dia, mengucapkan kata-kata gombal yang biasanya keluar dari mulut lelaki melankolis? Namun Ulquiorra nampak serius, wajahnya melambangkan keseriusan.

GYUT

Hangat tubuh Ulquiorra menjalar ke tubuh Orihime. Nyaman, dipeluk Ulquiorra.

"Makannya, biarkan aku terus meluk kamu, biar rasa sakitku hilang semua..."

Orihime tak berontak, ia tersenyum tipis. Membiarkan tubuhnya direngkuh Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

Kesimpulan: Ulquiorra mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, empat sosok manusia mengintip dari luar.

* * *

**-Owari-**

***The End***

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNE-NEECHAN, MY BELOVED SISTA! :DD Semoga neechan cepat lulus dengan IP tertinggi, cepet masuk kerja, enteng jodoh dan murah rejeki~~! *meniupkan terompet tahun baru* AMIIN~~! OTANJUBI OMEDETOU, NEECHAN! :DD Fic ini, anggap saja sebagai hadiah, ya? Abis neechan di Bogor, nggak mungkin aku dari Jakarta ke Bogor…-_- Gaje ya? Maafkan daku, neechan! Kalo gaje, abal, dan masuk ke kategori 'junk', silahkan flame! Asalkan bukan asal ngatain aja-_- Oh ya, aku sengaja publish hari ini, soalnya tanggal 13 Oktober aku nggak ada di Jakarta, dan jauh dari internet. -_-

Oke, sekali lagi, saya ucapkan SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN KE 22 UNTUK NEECHAN, dan TERIMAKASIH TELAH MEMBACA UNTUK PARA READERS YANG TERCINTAA~~!

Sebuah review akan sangat saya tunggu!

Review?

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Kazekuro Yuka-chan**


End file.
